The Saints World
by Trisha Morgan20
Summary: Nicole and Megan are best friends with Murphy and Connor they been though almost everything together but now terror stikes one of the girls in boston and the other goes out of her way to get the boys to help out. I suck at surmmaries. Murphy/OC Connor/OC
1. Chapter 1

(AN: I do not own the Boondock Saints Troy does the only characters I own is Megan Nicole and Mike)

Blood Brothers Loves

Chapter 1: A beating to Remember

Murphy and Connor had two close friends since they were kids and they would always play together in mudd and and get in trouble in school well only three would get in trouble the other one would just tried to keep the teachers off them the best she could, the boys cared deeply about them, but they don't show it but they well help them if they are in trouble they always do, Connor fell in love with Nicole she had red hair and blue eyes, she is a outgoing, funny, nice, and kind she always dress in pretty clothes but when she wants to she will wear men clothes. Now Murphy has a hard time telling a girl that he likes her and he has a temper when he gets mad but he'll do anything to keep Megan out of trouble cuz he loved her so much she has black hair and green eyes, she is quiet, mysterious, kind, troublemaker, and funny. She will always dress like the boys but when the times right she will dress pretty. The two girls were also best friends they would do almost everything together but shopping Megan would never go, but the thing about them sometimes you would never see the girls without the MacManus brothers with them there was days where they wasn't with them.

Now the years past and the boys were in Ireland and the girls in Boston, Nicole was doing fine cuz she would always stay out of trouble cuz she work on the force with Greenly, but Megan was in trouble with some guys cuz she always said that was on her mind and they would always get her for it, Megan wish that Murphy was here with her to help her with the guys and sometimes she thinks she should keep her mouth close but it was Nicole who told her to speak more. The boys were in Ireland hiding from the courthouse shotting they did, when they would just hang around the two girls would pop up in their heads and they would always look at each other think way they left them in Boston like that, Conn and Murph knew something was up but they didn't know exactly, Conn look at Murph "Oi Murph ye miss the girls?" "Aye I do, but something tells me that Megan is in trouble." "Don't worried Murph sh'll fine." "Ye better be right or ye dead meat and in the slicer." Nicole was Ireland to visit the boys but also to tell them that Megan was in trouble and she need help, they would always help us when we needed it and Megan really needed them right now.

Nicole came up to the house and saw the boys sitting there thinking and she didn't want to disturbed them but she did anyways, "Hi boys what up with ye?" "Nicole ye here where's Megan?" said Murph "Oh she in Boston." "Oh I miss 'er very much I shouldn't have left 'er like that." "I know Mruph I know but be strong for 'er okay." said Nicole "So Nicole how's doc doin?" said Connor. Nicole looks at him and blushes "He's doin fine like always Conn." Then he starts laughing about something and Nicole and Murph just looks at him, "What ye laughin about Conn?" said Murph "Something aye remember when we were kids when the girls were over and we were having a party and it was so much fun." "Oh that one great!" said an annoyed Murph "I forgot what happen at the party what was it?" said Nicole "It was when Meg got 'im good in a wrestling match and he lost and he pay up cuz he said he could beat Meg in a wreatling match and she said ye on and she won" "Oh now I remember thanks Conn." snicker Nicole "Shut it guys!!!" yelled Murphy

Megan was running through Boston cuz she just witness or help kill a priest get shot at the church cuz she was making a confession about something she diid and when she was in there someone was dragging the priest around, she had to help the priest at least try to help him get away and she did just that and took off running but at the end the priest was found and killed and she was long gone, this just adds to her plate of trouble with the guys that were after her, now she wish that the MacManus brothers were here to help her, cuz she needed their help right now, Nicole stop laughing and look at the boys, "Hey guys I came here to ask a favor from you?" But she never got the chance to hear a reply from them cuzz their father came in and said "Hey boys I got ear that a Priest down in boston was just murder." The boys got up and took off towards the barn to get ready to go to boston, Nicole was sitting with Noah "Now lass what was you going to ask my boys?" "A favor from Megan." "Why a favor from Megan and what would it be Nicole?" said Connor "Yea Nicole?" said Murph "The reason Im here is cuz Megan is in trouble in Boston don't ask me what kind of trouble cuz I don't know what kind, but I needed your help to help me help her plz I don't really ask much from you guys and this is the only thing I asking from you."

Murphy had a look like we better hurry to boston to help her cuz he was scared that she was going to dead and he was also mad at Connor, "Ye said sh'll be fine Conn!!!" yelled Murphy "Hey not my fault I just thought she was going to be." "Don't fucking lie to me Conn ye said it and ye dead like I said!!!" Murphy and Connor ended up fighting right there in front of their father and Nicole "Boys stop you have to go to Boston and find out who kill the priest and help Megan with the trouble she got herself into okay boys." "Fine ye get what ye asking for later Conn." "Fine by me Murph come on Nicole lets go we got a lot of water to cover to get to Boston." "Okay bye Noah I'll make sure they behave themselves." "Plz do Nicole." Said Noah They were on their way to Boston, Murph was being very emotional about Megan being in trouble cuz he not use to it being this bad, Connor was trying to convince him that it was going to be okay, Nicole came back from the cafe with some food for the boys "Hey here's some food for you guys." "Thanks Nicole ye the best!" said Connor "Thank ye Nicole I just wish Megan was here with ye then in Boston by 'erself." "We all know that but I heard there was going to be a fight somewhere around here if ye two want to come with me?" "Love too Murph ye what to go?" "Sure I come it might help." The three of us reach the hanger that was holding the fight, we saw a frenchmen and a mexican duel it out but the thing is that the mexican was chain up "Oi sir why he chain up?" Asked Conner and the guys explain that the frenchmen had to last at least five minutes with the mexican the only thing about it is that the mexican can't hit back, so the boys bet on the mexican, in the end the mexican won using a sleep hold on the frenchmen.

Megan was relaxing at doc's cuz it was the only place she can think of at the time meanwhile Greenly was at the crime scence and plus he was freaking out, Det. Dolly and Duffy were out in the hall, "We're fuck Man." said Dolly "We're not fuck so calm down." said Duffy by that time Greenly said "We're fuck and I don't mean fuck I mean elephant fuck in the ass ........" "Chill Greenbeans we're going to be fine just keep your head on." "How when it was them that clearly did that." "Shut it Dolly your not helpin any!!!!" yelled Duffy "Someone here to see you three." Said an officer "Okay thanks." said Greenly "Great maybe we get another FBI Bitch that will tells what too do in our investogation ." said Dolly. They went outside to meet the new member to their case and it turn out to be a female officer named Special agent Euince Bloom. The three Detectives walk outside to meet the FBI that was assigned to them "Game time. How are we playing this?" said Dolly "Feds love to pull the divide and conquer routine. We hard line her. Stick together on this. Agreed?" said Duffy "Agreed. We're a brick wall." They all stood up straight and put their hands to their hips all manly and Shit " Let's rock this bitch." said Greenly, She is simply delicious: sexy, blonde hair, a woman's business suit, short skirt, brass rimmed specs. Each detective's face drops. Soon she is before them. She smiles and speaks with a southern drawl a la Doc Holiday. "You hafta be Detectives Dolly and Duffy. Am I right?" The two of them nodded "Eunice Bloom. A pleasure. And you must be Greenly. Smecker always said you were the funny one." said Euince "T'sup...I mean, what? Yeah, well, funny as in ha ha, though not like funny as in gay cuz...I'm not...played high school football." Euince just chuckles Dolly and Duffy smack their foreheads. They stood there for a minute till Dolly said "Look, with all due respect, Agent  
Bloom......." "Special." "Excuse Me?" said Dolly "You see there's a "special" before my "agent." If we are going to address each other formally, I'd prefer if you popped it in there. Makes me feel, I don't know...special. Of course, I'd hoped we could be a little more personable. In fact, I'd like you to call me Eunice." All of them look dumbfouned but Duffy was the first to snap out of it "O'kay, Eunice. I don't see why the fuck the Fed is..." Euince looks at Duffy and smiles at him but also frowns, "Whoa, whoa, "fuck?" This isn't a "fuck" situation, is it? I can see a "God Damn" or two but why skip all the way to "fuck" right off the bat? Let's start slow and work our way up to it."

Nicole was watching the boys ink themselves, man was she bored "Hey boys ye want to play a game?" "Like what cole?" said Connor "I don't know ye think of one." "I got on ye up for Connor!" said Murphy "What on ye mind dear brother?" Murphy just smiles and thinks hard and replies "Truth and Dare or just Dare cuz Dare is more in then truth and dare." "Ye on dear brother" While they were goofing around Megan was having a hard time coping with the lost of priest McKinney, and the shooter took a couple of shots at her but one miss and the other in her arm, now thinking Murphy would kill this motherfucker if he found out that the shooter who shot the priest, shot Megan, He wasn't going to live for very long knowing that he shot his girl. Duffy was still trying to get his question answered "What is the Fed's interest in this?" The three of them harden their brick wall they made but Euince put brows together and just looks at them before she answer that question " Their interest, Detective, is capturing the men responsible for the murders of 22 of Boston's finest criminals. Y'see public perception is that these boys stepped in, did our jobs for us and then disappeared into thin air as we fecklessly searched for them. The FBI tends to take exception to such things. They coulda sent anyone. They sent me. Why do you think that is?" The three of them were shock or just dumbfounded that they could speak back to her, "Well, since we've broken the "Fuck Barrier," allow me to be blunt. It is because I am so fucking smart that I make smart people feel like retards. Now, we seem to be getting off on the wrong foot here. I'd appreciate a bit of cooperation. Let's chalk it up to paying respect to the memory of a dearly departed mutual friend. A man who taught me everything I know." The three look at each other and thinks that they should at least work with her so they nod thier heads. Euince looks their way and continue with what she was saying "Lovely Now what's with the circus?" Duffy look behind him and think his words carefully "The victim was killed late last night. When people gathered for morning mass, they found the front entrance chained and padlocked. A locksmith came out, cut the chain and surprise, surprise. Cell phones. Half of them called the cops. Half of them called the media. But regardless...word's out." Euince look at the crowd and think about the situation "It looks like somebody wanted it that way and got what wanted, so fellas let's get over with so Detective Greenly escort me to the crime scene." "What? No, Yeah, No. Of Course." Greenly sticks his arm out for Euince to take and she does, Dolly and Duffy follow close behind mystified.

Nicole was laughing her head off cuz Connor said something really stupid to one of the workers cuz he was to drunk to keep his words straight, Murphy was rolling around on the floor laughing at his dear brothers stupid antics, "Told ye he'll be yellin at people?" "Sorry I just thought it was going to funny and I was right." "Oi Connor ye doing it all wrong Oi Conn ye going the wrong way!!!!" yelled Murphy Nicole couldn't stop laughing neither could Murphy, "Oi Connor watch out ye about to hit a wall!!!!" Nicole got up and ran right into him and they fell to the floor with her on top of him "Oi there Cole wat up?" "Nothing but ye need to sit with Murphy so that he can do ye ink." "Okay" Nicole help him up on his feet and guided him to Murphy who rolling on the floor laughing so hard he was turning a different color "Oi Murph ye turning to the shade of blue breathe dear brother." said Conner "Aye Im cool now." He grab a stool for Connor and for himself a crate and he started working on his brother's tattoo "Going to go hang somewhere I'll be back and don't worry I'll be careful." "Okay" said Conner After she left they boys starts talking about randam stuff, 10 minutes after Nicole left Romeo comes walking by with a bottle of whiskey when he pop his head he was expecting a cheer but all he got was their back to him so he went back out to listen to their conversation "But how would anyone recognize us?" said Murphy "You don't remember those sketches on the news channel?" said Connor "Shit. That's right. Y'know, everytime they show those composites on TV and then they catch the guy, it looks nothin' like him. But ours?" "Just our luck. We get Leonardo fuckin' Divinci as a sketch artist." said Connor. Romeo listens in cuz he is very curious of want they have to say. "Maybe we should dye our hair." said Murphy "What? ye nuts or something Murph!" "No I thought it would be cool alot of people do even in a movie called 'The Fugitive' It's covert and shit." Connor starts to smirks alittle to himself cuz he just thought of an evil plan to make Murphy angry "Okay ye got my attention What color would ye color it?" Murphy thinks for a little bit " I don't know...lighter, I guess." Connor smirks even more "Ye'mean ....Blonde!!" "I didn't say that!!!!" "like those California, surfer boy, gay, gay blonde?!" "I'm warnin' ya Connor!!!!" "Just keep your hands off my ass back there and, "stay gold, Pony Boy." Connor ends up laughing about whole thing but Murphy was piss off "Fuck You!!!!" Taking the pen he had in his hand and stab him in the shoulder "AAAHHHHH!!!!!" He bolts up right and knocks over the pennies that where in the pot and they scatter across the floor where Romeo was, "Ye MotherFucker!!!" "Serves ye right I was mad!!!" "Oh shit!" said Romeo The boys where just about to go at it when Romeo comes though the door "I know who you are, You guys are the Fuckin'......" "Shut It!!!" yelled Murphy " Oh this so fucking cool, man. I'm from Boston. I love you guys. Shit, everybody does! I mean, holy fucking shit! Maybe I could get in on this you know? Bring some La Raza ta this thing. Spice it up a little. Hey, is it true you guys say a prayer before you grease somebody?"

Within seconds two of them had him on the floor right when Nicole walked in she sighed heavily and went to sit down on the stool that Conner had been sitting on Murphy had his hand over Romeo mouth to keep him silent while Conner had the gun to Romeo temple " And an awesome wailing was heard throughout heaven... " Conner started saying Romeo eyes widen and starts muffled scream in terror than Murphy said the second verse "...as the terrible hand of the Lord struck upon the earth." "And as Almighty God created you...he now calleth you home." Conner finished than pulls the trigger and it just clicks " Oops busy signal we'd hafta calleth back" Conner said than Murphy said " let's have a shot we're waiting" The boys laugh Nicole sat at the stool with her arms crossed "What's wrong Cole?" Conner asked concerned while snatching the bottle Nicole pointed to Romeo shocked face than Romeo said "That's shit was not funny, man!" the brothers laughed harder, Romeo rolls on his side and slides a hand down the back of his pants. He seems relieved. " Oh, thank you, Jesus. Thought I greased my drawers." the four of them hanged out Romeo saw Nicole and he smiles and was about to approach her til he saw Conner face of pure intent on killing him if he dared hit in her Romeo gulped, but he walked up to her with intention of just introducing himself. "Hi I'm Romeo" Murphy stood there laughing holding his stomach he had to admit Conner had his ways of showing off his bad side whenever Nicole was around Conner glares at Murphy "shut it" Nicole giggled and said " hi the name Nicole it's nice to meet you " Romeo smiled and remained to stand there "Ye need to back off now" Conner said seething that had made Murphy laugh harder.

In Boston at the police department Euince checked her clock and thought ' Nicole is late' Euince knew for a fact that Nicole was never late to a case so why now "want a cup of coffee?" Duffy asked "no don't drink coffee" "well we just found out that someone else was there late last night at the scene" "When did you get this information Duffy?" " Just this morning " "Who gave it to you?" "A jogger saw someone leave the church late at night and saw the person holding her arm." " A woman track her down and get her statement!" "But the problem is we don't know where she is." Than Euince phone ranged she answered " hello" " Hey Euince it's Nicole sorry I can't make it in today My dad just suffered a heart attack and I got to be there " "Okay just be here tomorrow if you can Nicole." " alright bye" and Nicole hangs up Euince thinks for a bit and replies "Does anyone around this town knows this woman?" Duffy replied " nope I don't think so " "did you talk to the jogger about a Describtion on what she look like?" " no he said it was too dark to tell" "Well bring in the jogger so I can ask him." " I'll see what I can do " he finished walking out the door he found Dolly and Greenly and beckoned them outside the building "What's up?" asked Greenly " Megan was spotted walking outside the church late last night " "Shit!" Dolly responded "What can we do? " asked Greenly "Cover her ass as much as possible" said Duffy " we could just give a false describtion of the girl" suggested Dolly " that could totally work!" Greenly said excited "Really cuz I I nevermind." said Megan "Megan! you okay?" Duffy asked "No got shot in the arm by the shooter ye guys are after." "or what the brothers are after" "What they're coming back!!!!" "We don't know" "So Megan did you get your arm check out yet?" ask Greenly "Yes Doc took care of it." "Hey there guys who's she?" Euince questions "oh her name is Kelly " said Duffy " Hi Kelly nice to meet you." "And the pleasure to meet ye." " Irish huh " Euince asked "Part Irish." " so where were you last night?" "At home eating dinner." Euince gave a look, but let it slide for the time being and asked the detectives to go back inside the detectives said good-bye to Megan and went inside leaving megan alone to figure out her demise then she popped out her cell called Nicole.

At the ship Conner had Romeo in a headlock for something he had done Murphy who was on the floor laughing so hard he was turning blue yet again Nicole said "Conn let go of Romeo" she also was stiffling a laugh Conner eventually let go Romeo and grabbed the bottle and poured it over Murphy "Ye turning blue Brother" "Ye didn't hav to pour the whiskey all over me Ye Fuckwit!!" "sorry Dipshit, but couldn't find any other way to stop ye laughing" than the a cell phone went off and Nicole answered " hello " "I thought ye told your friend that ye wasn't coming in?" Conner asked "it's not her" "oh" the twins said in unison " I......" than hangs up Nicole stares at the phone and look at the Caller Id " it was Meg" Murphy jumps up from the floor and shouts "What!?" "Calm ye'self Murph" Nicole said " I can't til I know she okay" Murphy said "let's go outside " said Conner walking away Nicole got off the stool and followed dragging Murphy with her for he was frozen to the spot and Romeo follows behind them. Once outside Romeo speaks " I want in this" "No" Conner answered "But I got conex all over Bean Town and plus Romeo'll hook you up like a tow truck!" than Murphy said " No" "Why not?" " we don't hafta give ye a reason forget it." "it's because I'm a mexican isn't it?" Conner who had not really paid any attention to conversation he had went to talk to Nicole, but he did heard that" How dare you, sir, insinuate such a thing? The fact that you're a greasy spic's got nothin' ta do with it. " than the boys laughed again " it's not rocket science you guys find the bad guys and kill them" " It's not that simple" "yes it is" came Murphy reply "s'pose your right " "well you ain't what exactly do you intend to do when you hit Us soil?" "we'll go after the yakavetta people til we find who were after" Conner said " work our way the food chain" Murphy replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: U.S soil

After their talk they went inside to goof around somemore "how about that dare game we were playing?" Murphy said with an evil intent to see how daring Romeo could be "agree" Connor answered "Rome" "yea" "we dare ye to jump off that 3 pile of crates blind folded" Romeo thinks about it for a bit and replies with"You know I'll do it give me that blindfold." they blindfolded him and Romeo walked to the 5 pile instead of the 3 Connor sniggered and Murphy hid his face sniggering Nicole turns her back from the scene completely snickering eventually Romeo climbed the crates and than once he was up there he hesitated Connor attention went to Nicole "Ye not want to see?" "not really" Romeo climbed down, but miss a step and fell Murphy saw it and ended up bursting into laughter Connor turned to Murphy "oi Murph ye okay?" "No.....Rome fell" "about time he did something" Romeo takes off the blindfold and "Five! you guys said Three!" "not our fault ye went over to it" Connor answered him, the intercom came on " the ship has reached U.s now everybody off" the four of them got ready and left the room they were in and outside and off the boat. Once off the boat Nicole turns to them " I've got to go take care ye'selves okay and here take this cell okay" "Cole we can't take this we'll from a pay phone " Connor said "but I want to help you guys" "keeping that cell will help us out the best" Connor replied "and what would happen if one of your friends called? and to top that off we don't want the phone traced down to us" Murphy reasoned "Thanks for taking the words right out my mouth!" Connor responded "well ye better call me on a pay phone after your done with whatever your doing tonight" "we will" Connor replied with a sweet smile Murphy smiles too Nicole smiled too and than called a taxi " good- bye Conn Murph and Romeo" got in and left.

Connor looks at the leaving taxi and waves good-bye with a sad glint to his face "Oi Conn ye miss 'er alway so go pout to ma about it." "Shut it muthafucker! ye do the same with Meg anyways so ye go pout to ma" "Hey I'm not sad just worried." " same fucking thing" "It's not the fuckin thing ye Fucktard!" "oh yea well oh come I always hear in ye sleep that ye miss Meg" "Ye do the same fuckin thing fuckwit!!!" " so ye just don't want to admit that ye love Meg ye dumb piece of Shit!" "Yea well ye just don't keep ye mind straight when Cole around and ye act stupid all the time when she around!!" " oh yea well Ye don't see straight when Meg around neither are ye thinking straight as well Fucker!" "What the fuck guys is your problem don't we have something to do?" Romeo responded Nicole walks into the station and into the drawing room where the investigation is being held "hey me dad is better just now calmed down" "that great now you can help us out" "On what per se?" "Hold the phone your Irish?!" "Ye should know by now Euince that I was." "Do you know a woman by the name of Kelly?" Nicole thinks about it for a bit on who she was and replies "I don't think I know a Kelly sorry Euince." "Thanks Nicole, oh I almost forgot to introduce you to Duffy, Dolly, and Greenly and boys this is Nicole my FBI partner." "Hi guys." "Hi Nicole so you going to chew us up like Euince here did?" "Nope I'm not lke that I'm more calm and determined to put someone behind bars then Euince is."

The three Detectives knew who she was and knew what she can do with out Euince telling them, Nicole saw Duffy face and drag him out in the hall to talk "Hey Duffy what's eatin ya?" "I saw Megan earlier and she looks terrible and those boys won't like it one bit and plus the three of us don't know where she took off too and we haven't told Euince we're trying to cover Megan so that she not the prime Suspect in the case but I don't think we are trying to good to cover her." "Don't worry Duffy Euince won't get Megan but I don't know how long I'm going to keep Euince off her but I try." "Hey thanks oh one more thing where were you?" "I in Ireland." "Oh can I ask why?" "Visiting family." "So have heard of the boys yet?" "Yea and thy're doin good, but when we got here I tried to get them to take my cell but Connor and Murphy both said no." "Oh well we better get on inside before your partner gets suspicious" "Aye lets" reply Nicole they go back inside the drawing room. Greenly and Dolly look up and Euince has her back turned towards them thinking "So is Duffy in a better mood now Nicole?" replied Euince "yea hey Euince ye think the shooter might be after the witness?" "I don't know but if this woman saw his face it might be every likely that he might be after her." "..................." Was Dolly answer to that, Greenly was shock and couldn't speak, and Duffy was looking angry, "Can I ask why you three have weird face about what I just said!?" " umm cuz we have a strong feeling about shooters shooting down women." replied Greenly "So lets get Nicole up to speed here now." "Okay the shooter is a 5.5 foot." said Greenly "Oh let me explain so the shooter posed as a late night confessor. Once the victim entered the booth the killer had him isolated. No escape. Short stuff exits his confessional and kicks in the door of the priest's chamber......leaving a crescent shaped indentation which indicates that this cowboy was wearing a boot with pronounced heel. But what the killer wasn't excepting was someone being there doin a confession and this person was there to help kill the priest or to get the priest out of danger but we haven't figure that out yet, cuz we don't know where she is or what she looks like."

Nicole thinks of the information she got, she put the two together and now she had to keep Megan covered of Euince would be all over her, Megan went to her Apartment and was looking around it, saw that someone was here looking for her so she went to the bar close by to relax and calm down from the day she had also from the late last night gig she under went, she was just sitting there thinking about calling Nicole or Duffy, so she is just fiddling with her cell so she flip it open and called Duffy, "Hello Duffy here." "Hey it's Meg I want to tell you I didn't help that shooter kill the priest I tried to get the priest out of there." " I know you was and we're saying you didn't, but you should call Nicole she's worried about you " "Yea I know but I can't right now hey I'll call you later got to go." Megan hangs up before Duffy could say anything else, "Who was on the phone with you and why did you put my partners name in the conversation?" "Sorry but she is a friend of mine and she also knows Nicole soo that why Euince." replied Duffy " oh well I need to go talk to the cheif I'll be back." said Euince. "This is not good. Megan is in more trouble then she wants to be and Euince is gunning the boys hard." said Duffy "This brawd, trying to put a feather in  
her cap is gonna get us locked up. And about Megan I don't know what we can do except try to help her." reply Dolly "Just calm down we will figure something out to help her right Nicole?" "That's right even if we have to risk our badges to help her out of this." Nicole walks up to the window and stares outside to think of what to do, The three detectives are still talking "We need to figure what we're gonna do when the boys show and start doin' what they do best. Cuz that's when the shit's really gonna hit the fan." said Duffy "That's another thing. Everyone's assuming that they're going to come back. I mean, we got no way of knowing that for sure." Reasoned Dolly Greenly stands with this look like there is hope still "Yeah. That could totally happen. They could not come back." Duffy slaps his forehead disgusted with them "What dream world did you two just slip into?!" The three start to argue but Duffy points to the photo "We know the boys! Is there any part of you that thinks they're are just going to let this slide? Believe this. They are either on their way...or they're already here."

Outside the warehouse Connor, Murphy and Romeo thinks of a plan to get inside the warehouse "Okay here's the plan so listen to dear brother Murphy okay?" "Fine!" So here it is:

The "Queen" classic, Another One Bites the Dust, presides over this  
fantasy sequence. The boys, looking more "quaffed," do a pointless  
slow motion walk toward the forklift, throwing up their collars.  
Romeo, also looking polished, executes a "Dan Tana" pistol whipping  
on the Dock Worker who perfectly out of frame.**  
**INSIDE WAREHOUSE: The lift pulls to a stop before the gangsters,  
crate on the forks. Romeo is behind the wheel.**  
**SLO-MO: Connor and Murphy pop from the crate and fire on their  
Asian foe, hitting each squarely in the chest.**  
**SLO-MO: The boys leap down and light cigs as Romeo does the "one  
arm action star hang" off the side of the lift in b.g. WHIP PAN...

Connor has this look of Triumphant "We skin out, go ta Doc's for a shot of Irish. We're home in time for tacos. Got it?" Murphy looks around unsure of the plan and Connor looks at him. "What's wrong with the plan Murph?" "Well, it's...uh...ye know, it's..." said an unsure Murphy Romeo got this look of excitment "It's genius. I can even drive an F-lift, man. Got my class "D" license and everything." "Now dat's the spirit!" "I need a gun." "Forget it!!" They both say "What the fuck? I'm in on this shit, man! I'm working here!" The twins look at each other and thought for a bit Murphy just shurgs and Connor Relenting pulls out a .22 caliber lady's purse pistol. Murphy snickers. "Ye can consider ye'self a fuckin' pledge until we say different." said an angry Connor Romeo has a look of Displeasure "Can I consider myself your girlfriend, too?" "Dat's what ye get! Is there a problem?" "It' fine!!" Connor stands to look around the area, Murphy slaps Romeo on the shoulder "Don't worry, Rome. Shit like this builds character." "Yea a character of a little bitch!" "Now dat's is just unprofessional." He turns towards his brother, "What do ye think?" said a unsure Murphy "I think Yakavetta murdered a good man just to send us a message." "Well.....let's send him one back." After there gig at the warehouse they were on their way to doc's in Romeo's car, Murphy had this look of displeasure, all he heard was a stressing motor, Connor seems to be having fun cleaning the guns sitting in the back sit, Murphy seems to be bored sitting shotgun, Romeo just cuisne along, "I thought you said your car was inconspicuous." said a displeased Murphy "I don't like words that got 'spic' right in the middle. Besides, it is...where I live." Said an annoryed Romeo "Where's that? PimpVille!?" "Hey! I hail from a colorful people. Besides, you wouldn't know style if it pitched a tent in your ass!" Romeo looks in the rearview mirror "What do you think of the ride Conmen?" "The only way I could be more embarrassed right now is if I was ridin' a moped." reasoned Connor "Yea....while fuckin' a fat girl." said a snicking Murphy "Yeah...rollin' through the gym at me high school reunion." Replied Connor "Okay okay I get the fuckin point!!!"

Megan got up from her sit and pay for the beer and left for Doc's place that was the only place she feels safe at the moment and maybe she could talk to Nicole there then at the bar she was at, The boys reach doc's and knock on the door and waits for him to answer "I wonder if Megan is here?" said Murphy "Yea me too." said a worried Connor "Who this Megan you guys are talking about?" They were about to answer but the door open revealing Doc "BOYS!!" The brothers and Doc hug and greet as he ushers them in with Romeo in tow. The bar is closed, empty. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! I saw da nuh, nuh, news channel. Are ya boys all right?! Oh I also what to me me mention that Megan was here a couple of days ago." "What really when exactly!?" said a excited Murphy "Two days ago like he said Murphy." Said Megan "Megan ye okay!!!" yelled an excited Murphy, Megan ran over to Murphy and hugged him "I miss ye Murph so much!!" Whispered Megan "Aye me too Meg!" Connor was laughing this time but stop when he notice a wet spot on the arm of the shirt "Oi Meg is ye arm Okay?!" "Huh Oh this yea." "Ye sure?!" said a worried Murphy "Yea Murphy I am." "Okay Meg Hey doc Is it too late for a shot?" said Murphy "Oh, the Lord told me you'd be comin! He said, "Doc, they're comin" and I was ta get everting ready. So I did. Everting's ruh, ruh, ruh, it's all set." "uh hem" Romeo clear his throat "Oh this is our mexican doc and Meg." "How are ya, lad? They call me...FUCK!...ASS!" Doc said while shaking his hand, Megan looks at Romeo for a minute and replies with a smile "Hi I'm Megan the pleasure to meet ye." "Hi Megan how are you?" "Just fine but I didn't get ye name?" "Hey Rome don't fuck with 'er she can kick ye ass!" said Murph "Oh sorry there Megan my name is Romeo and hi the Fuck ass Im Romeo." "So Meg what have ye be up to?" "Nothing ye don't know.""There's alot we don't know." they both said "I know but I don't want to get into it right now." "Why not Meg we were very worried about ye?" "I know but I can't talk about it sorry Guys." "You can tell me Megan I'm a good listener." reasoned Romeo "Don't ye dare hit on 'er or ye dead!!!!" Yelled an angry Murphy "Sorry Romeo But I can't I will when I'm ready." "Okay I understand Meg so don't worry we here to help ye." replied Connor. "Oh thank ye Conn ye best so are ye Murph." said an excited Megan "I still have that upstairs room if you what to loook at it." said Doc

They all go upstairs to see the room Doc opens the door and turns on the light, they walk in the room. There is a far more ornate and ancient bar up here: gothic pool table, dusty boxes, cots set up, blankets, towels, hot-plate etc. And a fire escape for them to use "Holy shit!!!" both brothers said excited "The place used ta be an old speak easy in the forties. I only use it for storage, now." said Doc Murphy is already opening a bottle of Irish but before he could drink it Megan grabs it and takes a drink. "Hey Meg save some from me?" said Murphy "I will Murph don't worry about it." "But ye like to drink alot." "I do not Murph ye the one that does!" "Oh ye right sorry." Romeo is looking around "This is so fuckin cool man!!!" "Nobody even knows it's up here. You'll be safe." and he points to the fire escape " You can get in and out the fu-fu-fire escape." said Doc "You know what this is? This is our hide out, man! We got a hide out!" said an excited Romeo "What are you, fucking five years old?" teased Connor "Looks like it to me Conn." said Megan "  
Hey, Rome, we got sheets and broomsticks. You could build yourself a fort." teased Murphy "Fuck the three of ya!" Festive music. A brisket boils on the hot-plate. Romeo, Megan and the boys drink and relate the evening's antics to Doc. Later, they all enjoy an impromptu dinner on the pool table. The eating does not slow their banter and laughter. Later, music fades. Silence as Connor and Doc stare each other down across the pool table. Neither flinches. Megan, Murphy and Romeo watch with intrigue as Doc stiffles his urge to pop off. "Not this time, ya little shit." "We'll see, old man." said Connor A little while later  
Doc is literally shaking. "Would somebody please come over here and..." "FUCK!" "Me up the........" "ASS!!" The boys, Megan and Romeo burst into hysterics. Doc rages. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A life without the other

Nicole and Euince where talking about something important that needed to be address, the three detectives where talking about the boys or about something, "Is there anybody in this town you know Nicole?" "Only one Euince." "And who could that be?" "We've been friends since childhood and we are always together back then even in the present we are together but she has things to do for her band and her work, but sometimes she a little troublemaker." "Oh you didn't give me a name." "I don't have to give ye a name cuz it's up to 'er to give not me." "So you are very respectful to your friend." "Yes I am Euince." Dolly was leading back in his chair thinking about Megan and about the boys, Duffy was going though some papers and found something that has some interest about something but it has nothing that will help them find the boys. Greenly was snoring away on the table Dolly was getting tired of the snoring so was Duffy, Nicole came in and slam a book near Greenly, he jerk awake and look around, saw Dolly, Duffy, and Nicole laughing their heads off "Hey not funny!" "Is too ye jump out of yer chair and ye think it not funny ye think wrong." said Nicole " You surprise me that's all." "Ye still jump out of yer chair." "Yea yea you got something to share with us or what Nicole?" "Yea ye might not like it." "Like what Nicole?" "Well there's a crime scene at a warehouse near the habor." "Fucking A how did that happen!" said an angry Dolly, Nicole rolled her eyes at his expression, Euince walks in piss off "Hey we got to go!" "Huh?" said Greenly confused "Look, I been stone walling the media on this thing but the Mayor's been riding me like a rented mule here. I got half of New England thinking the Saints whacked a priest and the other half thinking their innocent. Its a powder keg. I'm talking riot gear at Celtics games, here. I could clear them of this murder, take the piss right out of this thing, keep the peace in the Commonwealth. Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't go public right now." "Umm I think we should keep this under wraps with the cops for now." said Duffy "Good I was just thinking that." said Euince.

Nicole walk in on the crime scene without Euince, the three men where talking and Nicole saw just enough to see the place is trashed and the bodies. Greenly is walkin the scene with his Ipod and humming to "Motoring" and doin just a little air guitar to it, Dolly and Duffy are shaking their heads in disgust, Dolly rolled his eyes "Why is he doin that?" "I don't know." said Duffy, Nicole was just laughing her head off, "And why is she laughing?" "Don't know yet again." said Duffy, Dolly rolled his eyes annoyed. Greenly removes his ear pieces and turns towards them "It's not them." Nicole starts laughing out loud "What!" "Nothing oh hey Euince can you check the scene real quick." "Sure." Eunice as she kneels at a body. She stands and pulls her ear plugs. Euince look at Nicole, she just shruged, "It's them." Greenly looks emasculated. Dolly and Duffy smirk at him. Eunice stands and prowls the scene, Nicole looks at Greenly with a smile on her face, "What is there something on my face?" "Nope!" "Then what's so funny?" "You." "So what happened Euince?" ask Nicole. "Oh, this was a plan that fell to pieces. A lot here doesn't make sense which is why it makes perfect sense. I believe things in our fair little city just got downright biblical."

The two brothers are standing on a flatbed shoveling coffee beans out so they fit inside Romeo whack the worker that was driving the forklift, the worker stood there holding his bleeding head "You didn't have whack me over the Skull!" "Technically, I was supposed to knock you out with this gun here you see." "Chirst! You could have just pointed it at me and said SCRAM!" Connor who was trying to empty a crate grab his gun and point his gun at the dock worker. "SCRAM!" "Got it!" The worker rans off, Romeo turns towards Connor "So, let's not let this one, small incident get in the way of..." "Get back behind the fucking wheel and Shut up!" Romeo made a face, Murphy made a even worse face, that got Romeo to shut it and he went back to the driver seat. Murphy rolled his eyes annoyed like hell, "Well, at least the plan is off to a winning start." said annoyed Murphy "Go fuck y'rself!" Connor said Angry. They were shoveling though the beans he saw a white package, Murphy grab something to open it and Connor dip his finger in it and taste little of it. "That's Heroin." " how the fuck would you know!" "Fuck you I know shit." Romeo's winging it, jerky moves, grinding gears as the forklift staggers across the mammoth warehouse toward the gangsters at the opposing end. The crate blocks Romeo from view. He's driving blind as the rickety crate jiggles on the forks. Murphy and Connor were rocking around in the crate back to back. Murphy was getting annoyed "Jesus! What the fuck's he doin'?" Connor looks though a hole in the crate and says "He can't see where he's goin'!" Murphy shook his head and peaks through a creak "Shit tell him to turn left NOW!" Conner turn towards the Knot hole in the crate and put his mouth up to it "GO LEFT GO LEFT!" "What!" Connor sticks his finger out the hole and points. Romeo wrenches the wheel and they narrowly avoid machinery. The crate rocks... Murphy was getting even more piss off "I can't fuckin' believe I let you talk me into this! This is a stupid plan!" " I didn't notice you throwin' out any ideas, ya creative asshole!" "Fuck you!" yelled Murphy. The boys start elbowing each other in a close quarters scrap while hurling obscenities. Murphy suddenly stops, eyes wide as he looks through the crack. They were heading for a "Mechanic's Well." A long, rectangular cement hole in the floor six feet deep. Murphy taps Connor on the shoulder " Tell him to stop!" Connor slams his mouth to the knot hole yelling "BRAKES! BRAKES ROME! BRAKES!"

A few of the Chinese turn as Romeo slams on the brakes, screeching to a halt just before the well. The crate slides right off and falls in, disappears from sight. CRASH! A large cloud of coffee dust plumes. A wide eyed Romeo is exposed. The Asian gangsters stare in shock. Hard techno music! Suddenly, Romeo whips it in reverse, cranks the wheel guns it and navigates the well. Speeds toward the gangsters. The brothers burst from the debris, covered in coffee grounds and white powder. They draw their weapons and walk toward the ramp at the well's opposing end. The Chinese pull and start firing. Romeo dives off and rolls behind some machines. The lift continues on target. The brothers emerge and tear right in, firing at the gangsters. Romeo fires his useless 22. In the ensuing fire fight the brothers kill all but Chinese Gangster #3. The forklift crashes through the table with the stacked heroin. The brothers slam the final Gangster to his knees and level to the back of his head and recite the following in synchronicity... "  
"And shepherds we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So, we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti." Haunting music. Connor and Murphy take great care in ritualizing the bodies. They place pennies in eyes and cross hands over chests. Nicole notice that everything was a mess and she also notice they haven't called yet like they promise. Duffy approaches, hands Eunice a tiny bullet in a baggy. "Ballistics just dug it out." They were all surprised Nicole rolled her eyes she knew who it belong too the brothers gave Romeo a purse gun. Euince was shocked beyond belief "A twenty two? You gotta be kidding me. That's like bringing a knife to a gunfight." Greenly be greenly reply with this "Yeah, or like bringing a really small gun...to a gunfight." They all gave him a blank glare for a moment before moving on. Duffy was thinking about something "Ballistics is reading three shooters. This is one of them." Euince thinks about it " Well, I'm having a hard time believing that one of the three most lethal individuals on the planet just switched over to bird shot." Dolly gets an idea "Maybe we're reading it wrong. The priest was a frame job, right?" "Yeah, maybe somebody's trying to eliminate some competition here." Nicole and Euince both consider this, the detectives seem to be hopeful. " No, sir. It's them. But we just might have ourselves a change in the line up, here." The detective were nervous so they look at each other. "Fine, they're back. What's the plan?" Euince thinks "Hell, we've just been called up to the big show. We are tracking multiple perpetrators, gentlemen. The plan? We keep our ear to the ground and try to figure out where Yakavetta's hiding. Napoleon. We find him and flip him. And as for the Saints...I'm gonna have me a face to face with these boys one way or the other." Nicole was shaking her head, Euince walks away, "Holy Fuckin Shit!" Dolly said

The next day all the Boys and of course Megan too were asleep, Connor was awake before the others and heard Megan mumble about something, When he look, he almost laugh but he didn't, He look at Romeo and he couldn't hold it no more he burst out laughing which woke up Murphy "SHUT UP CONNOR!" which when he yelled he stirred Megan a little, Connor face went from funny to serious "Oi Murphy don't move." "Why?" "Cuz just listen to me okay something is wrong with 'er right arm." "What!" Megan woke up and jump away from Connor "Oi Meg what's wrong with yer arm plz tells us?" said Connor "I can't Connor plz understand." "Okay just tell us when yer ready okay." "Okay." They are got up and went to say Hi to Doc but found him talking to a couple of dudes, Megan hide behind Murphy "Don't let them see me Murphy plz" "Oi can we help ye?" ask Connor "Yea we're looking for a girl." The other guys saw Megan hiding behind Murphy "Hey there she is." Murphy's reaction was to pull out his guns at him "Ye better back off or ye dead!" "Go back to where ye come from dick face!" Yelled Megan , Murphy and Connor were Surprise at her. Right there Nicole walks shoves the two men out of her way and shouts " Oi Conn, Murph why the Fuck did ye not call me last night!" Connor and Murphy look at each other terrified "We were having some fun last night and got too drunk, however, Connor kept asking to call, but Murphy said you'd understood if we didn't cause of our drunkness" Rome explained "Bullshit! and they know it!" "but it wasn't our fault we passed out and before that Rome kept the phone from me" Connor said "No we lost the phone during rough housin that Murph and I did last night." said Megan " Fine Fine next time call me!" She turns to the two men " you two should scram I know know people from the FBI that can look up your file and get you two arrested" "not until we come to finish want we came here for " "really I've FBI on Speed dial and I'm not afraid to use and I can get the media as well if you want to become famous for killing an innocent girl... and to top that off If ye ever come near this bar again I'll Kill ye myself!" The dude that was close to Murphy and Megan took one step towards Megan "Back it's yer last warning!" Murphy cocks the gun that was in his hand. Nicole was about to say something when her phone went off "Hello Nicole speaking who's this?" "Where are you we have have stuff to go though." said Euince Nicole's face went from serious to the oh shit look, Connor wanted to laugh at it "Oi What's wrong with yer face?" "Ummmm Work calls...ummmm Euince can you bring Duffy to the phone?" "Sure" She replies confused "Dolly get Duffy for me." "Okay hold on." Dolly went outside to find Duffy just pulling up "Hey Duffy there a phone call for you." "Alright who is it on the phone." "Don't know." "Okay on my way." Duffy got to the room and grab the phone "This is Duffy speaking." " hey it's Nicole I need a favor fro ye can ye do it?" " what kind of Favor" " come to McGinity's." "Why?" " there's a scene and I need your assistance " " do you want me to bring Euince with me?" "NO! just you" " ok ok be there soon " "don't tell anyone where your going" " ok" He hangs up.

Euince clenches her fist " I needed to talk to her after you got off" "oops sorry " "it's fine I'll call her back" " well I'm going out for donuts and coffee anyone want anything ?" " Coffee for me " Greenly replied ' shit ' Duffy thought " anybody else?" "coffee as well and a couple of donuts" "Euince?" " no" " ok leaving than" Duffy leaves and goes to the bar "freeze the police stay where you are " the two men freeze and Duffy handcuffed them and got them in the car and than walks back in "Welcome back boys how have you guys been?" Murphy uncocks his gun and puts it away and sighs in relief " Oi Meg you ok?" "yes" Connor goes up to Nicole and pats her shoulder " Cole ye'd saved us a blood bath" " yea you owe big time Conn" " Aye I Know but so does Meg and Murph" " where is Meg?" "behind Murph" " Oi Meg come out " Nicole said with a soft voice " well I got to go I have to get coffee and donuts" Duffy said "why?" Connor asked " I had to lie to get here" "ok see ya" Duffy leaves to the donut shop and comes back with the two men and coffee and donuts. Greenly looks shocked " how the fucked did you get Coffee and donuts with two felons" "They were trying to steal money at the donut shop" " Holy fucking shit! way to go Duffy" Dolly responded with a small smile " how did you get these two guys without shooting at you?" "caught them by surprise" " that hardly works anymore" " well it worked this time" She gets her phone and dials Nicole number again " hello?" " hey your two minutes late are you coming in or not?" " yea yea give me a minute saying bye to my Pa at the hospital" and than Nicole hangs up before Euince could say anything. Nicole turns to the boys " well I got to go" " ye was lying thru yer teeth" Connor said " Do ye want me to cover ye or not?" " want to ye mean by that?" asked Murphy " look I'm being investigating by Euince" "who's Euince?" Connor asked next " an FBI agent" " isn't she that strawberry blonde chick talking to Duffy Dolly and Greenly?" " that be the one" " she been keeping an close eye on me ever since I was seen talking to Duffy and the other two" " I've got to go Ye guys be careful" and Nicole leaves.

Nicole reaches the police headquaters and walked in the meeting room " sorry Ma stopped me in th hallway at the hospital" "Well I'm going to pay a visit to Gorgeous George at the Salon." "Do ye want me to come with ye?" "No I'll be just fine watch the boys and make sure they stay out of trouble Nicole." Nicole phone goes off again " Hello " " Oi it's Connor "" What do ye want?" " ye mad?" " Kinda of " "sorry it's just that I miss ye" " ye miss me?" " Aye I don't ever get to hang with ye anymore" Murphy laughing in the background pretty loud " is that..." " aye it is" "aww Tell him to Shut the Fuck up!" " ok" Connor turns to Murphy " oi Cole says Shut the fuck up ye clown" Murphy stops laughing and now has an angry face at Connor for the clown part, and tackles Connor to the floor, the phone flies and hits Megan's arm. "Ow who fuckin threw that!" Nicole looks at her phone with a confused look ' did I do something?' she thought the three detectives are looking confused as well. Megan picks up the phone "Hello?" " Oi Meg did they fight because of me?" "No over the clown part that Connor said." " oh well tell Conn I said bye " " will do bye Cole" " later Meg" Nicole hangs up. Megan got up and went towards the back of the bar to look at her arm Romeo follows her. "Can I help ye Rome?" "Yea I was wondering why there was a blood trail leading this way." "That is none of yer concern." Connor stands up and looks around and see the phone flip close "Shit ye have to tackle me." "Well it's ye fault for calling me a clown!" "Well I was going to tell'er that I care for 'er." "Well I already told Meg that I cared." "Bullshit and ye know it." "Yer an asshole." " where's Meg and Rome?" Muprhy stops in his anger tolling and looks around " Meg?"And starts walking to the back of the bar and sees her and Rome and listens.

Romeo sits next to her "Can I help you with your arm?" "Aye if ye must." Megan takes her shirt off she has an undershirt on and she undone the bandages that was on her arm and Romeo was shock that she was shot at and didn't tell her three closest friends about it, Murphy was shock to fine that and storm off the tell Connor "Oi Conn!" "What!" Murphy's face had terror on it something Connor had never seen on Murphy's face since their dog died "Oi did someone die?" "No ye fuckwit it's Meg?" "What about Meg?" "Someone shot 'er and I want to find out who and can ye plz help?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own any of the Boondock saints 2 characters Troy Duffy does, I just own Nicole, Megan, Mike, and Greg.

Chaper 4: Getting the guts.

Connor look at Murphy he was serious about this he wanted to get this guy for hurting his girl like that, but they didn't know who did it and how it happen "I'll help but what gots me puzzled is that who did it and how it happen?" "Aye same here ye think it might be that guy who killed the priest?" Connor shugged Connor grabbed Meg's phone and look though the contacts, He saw Nicoles number in there then he saw a number he didn't recongize every other number had a name by it not this one. "Oi Murph ye know this number?" Murph grab the phone from Conn and looks "Naw doesn't look famailiar." Romeo finish bandaging my arm and look me straight in the eye "You going to tell want happen now since I bandage you." I just look at him with a raise eyebrow "Ye think Im going to tell ye how this happen forget it." Romeo just sat the shock that she sounded just like Murphy when he said forget it when he ask to join in their little gig they had going on, I stood up and went out to the bar area and found Connor going though my phone "Oi give me me phone back?" I ask calmy "Who does this number belong to?" ask Conn worried "It doesn't rea'y matter Conn just give me me phone back." Murphy was worried that their close friend was keeping secrets from them "Meg tell us why ye so edgey all of a sudden?" Ask Murph seriously worried.

I look at them and my knees buckle under me so I sat on the floor Crying cuz if I told them they hate for it I know they would, Romeo came in the room and sat in a chair, Murphy didn't know what to do to help me neither did Connor, I look around and saw them sitting there on the floor with me. "Look Meg whatever happen for yer arm to be shot like that it seems to us they don't like ye or that they wanted to get back at us for something ye got to tell us what happen to ye." reasoned Connor "Okay I tell ye." "Really Megs?" ask Romeo, Murphy hit him over the head "Ow what was that for?" "For calling 'er Megs." Connor was laughing his ass off he ended up on his back on the floor laughing, "Are ye fucking serious ye know ye'll get hit on the head for callin 'er that." said a snickering Connor "Hey I didn't know jeez!" "Ahem!" I clear my thoart "So ye goin to tell us" ask Connor "Ya gave me a minute dickhead!" Murphy starts laughing his ass off, Connor frowned but didn't yelled at her about it "Aye I might be a dickhead but I care about ya." "Fuck off Conn!" Yelled Murph " make me Murph" "BOYS!" I yelled They stop want they were doin and gave Megan there complete attention "Okay here's what happen, I was working one night at a bar, two guys that wer drunk at the time wer insulting me so I insulted back they didn' like that so they wanted ta kick me ass the boss of the bar just let it happen so the guys got up from their table and reach for me." I look at them and they wer mad, "So what happen next?" ask Romeo I look at him with a raise eyebrow "They grab me throat and shove me to a wall that was near their table I of course had a plan." "And what was it?" Ask Murph "I hit the guy in the nose pretty hard for 'im to let go and after that I flip 'im over me shoulder onta the wall I was just on the other guy took off leaveing his friend behind."

Murph's eyes were watching me closely like he doesn't want me ta leave his sight "That same night I went to the church where Father McKinney was station at and sat in the confession booth when I hear someone else get in the other booth, a couple of minutes pass and I heard the priest screaming dear god over and over." "go on Meg we're listenin' to ya." said Murphy "I came out and punch the guy who had the priest we ran for it but the guy grab the priest and shot at me twice, one miss and the other me arm, the priest told me ta save meself and don't worrie about him." "What happen after that?" ask Connor "I left and went straight here I never got a good look at the guy who killed the priest and yesterday when I went home someone went though it like they were looking for something." "Thank god ye weren't there!" said a concern Murphy "Well it's just that I miss ye guys so much Im not meself when ye gone." "We miss ye too we truely did Megs and we'll ne'er do it again we promise." said Murphy "Thanks for that but I know ye can't keep it." "Aye!" they both said "So what are we going to do today guys?" ask Romeo "Will we're going ta sit and party and tomorrow we'll get to down ta business." said Connor "Oi Doc get us some Guinness okay." said Connor while getting up from the floor, Megan look at Murphy with intense eyes "What!" ask Murphy "Nothing sorry." I said getting up from the floor leaving Murphy there thinking, Romeo got up from the chair and went to the bar "Oi Murph ye going ta sit there all day?" "Na ye nuts or something Conn."

Euince parks her car outside the Swanky Salon and rows her eyes while walking in the salon moving to the back where Gorgerous George is getting his massesue by the most beautiful female, Euince slips into the room and shines the clerk her badge, with a finger on her pursed lips. The women is uneasy but continues the massesue as Euince lotions her hands, Euince Covertly replace the clerk and motion her to leave. "Oh yea, someone been eating their wheats! Get after it girl!" said Georgie Euince keeps massesuing and slides the towel down that was over his ass "Hey keep it professional baby!" Euince finds a large massage paddle and whacks his bare ass HARD! "AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Georgie He rolled of the massage table and bolts to his feet, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He makes a mad dash around the table but Euince had her side arm at him halting him dead in his tracks "Whoa Whoa Whoa!" "What did you just called me!" "Who are you?" "Why, I'm a lady, Georgie and that fact alone demands a certain amount of cordiality." She pulls back the hammer on her gun. "I'm, I'm sorry I called you that." "Good. Now sit your fat ass down." Georgie finds a chair near by Euince reholsters her side arm and sits in chair directly across from him crossing her legs slowly, Georgie was watching with intent and cover himself up. Euince smiles and shows him her FBI badge he relaxes. "Now where is Concezio Yakavetta?" ask Euince with intent "I don't know." "Yeah. There's a lot of stuff you don'tknow, Hoss. For instance, why aren't you safely tucked away in some ivory tower with all the other big wigs, sucking on cannoli and shrimp cocktail? Why are you the one he left on the streets, George?" "Someone's gotta run our legitimate businesses. Someone's gotta make sure that..." "Someone's gotta chum the waters." said Euince "That's bullshit and I ain't saying another fucking word to you." "Good. Then you can just listen. The jig is up. We know Concezio had that priest killed." Georgie snaps his head towards her surprise but recovers from it, "Oh, surprise, surprise. Another thing you don't know, I reckon. But why would he tell you? You and your guys on the streets, you're his bait. Y'all just got thrown into a meat grinder." Euince stands up and looks at him and turns to leave but stops " Gorgeous George, huh? Expendable George is more like it. But By the by, you got a pretty nice ass for a fat man."

Nicole was still at the office Dolly was sleeping again and Greenly was going through so stuff "So you think Megan going to be okay Nicole" Ask Greenly "I don't know but she's safe where she at." "I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid to get herself in more trouble." said Duffy "Most likely she will." said Nicole, she knew where ever the boys go she might follow but it depends on her though, "But what if she was helping the killer or helping Yakavetta?" ask Greenly "No..." "Are you guys talking about the girl that was spotted near the church?" ask Euince "We'll just trying to see where she fits in this whole mess." said Duffy "I think she was there for a confession and tried to help the priest but got shot and the priest told her to save herself then see him get killed in front of her That is the only reason to why she was there but I still don't know." said Euince 'This is going to be hard' thought Nicole "Hey Dolly wake up!" yelled Greenly "Hm what?" "You going to sleep all day?" "No you idoit." Nicole cell was going off and she pick it up "Hello?" "Oi It's Connor we'll wondering if ye like ta join us for a night of drinkin?" "I don't know if that a good idea an all?" "Oh com on just this once wil ya?" "Ye up ta something aren't ya?" "Naw not Aye just Romeo." "Ah so ye want me ta come over and have some drink with ya?" "Yea so does Murph and Meg." "How is she?" "Good she won't leave Murph side she got us to laugh though." "That's good is she willing ta tell me?" "She might dont know sweetheart." Nicole blushes at that "Ye think I could bring someone?" "Only Duffy." "But the other two will ask if they can com." "then don't bring anybody just yeself." "Okay I bring meself so don't drink all of the guinness!" "Well then hurry up Cole sweetheart we'll waitin here!" "Yer an ass sometimes." "Aye I know." "I'll see ya there." "Aye Murph and Megs says hurry up." They hang up at the same time "Oi Euince Im going back ta my place ta work on this and Afterwards I'll be going ta a bar ta settle me nerves from all this." "Okay don't get a hangover." "I won't." Nicole left the station and went straight to McGinitys, She walks in and she them goofing off like always "Oi she made it!" yelled Murphy "Yay!" I yelled

We all were having fun Cole was goofing around with Connor and Romeo was trying to get Megs attention but got hit on the head by Murph, Connor and Nicole were laughing "Oi Rome when are ye going ta learn that's Murph's lass." said Connor " I was wanting to talk to her Conman." "Talk ta 'er across the room." Everyone was laughing "Oh shut up!" shout Romeo "Hey Connor remember when Megs beat Murph in that wrestling match when we were kids?" ask Nicole "Aye I do." "Oh don't say it Cole!" yelled Murph from across the bar "Just say it I want ya ta." said Connor "Tell me the story of how Megan beat Murphy?" ask Romeo "oh naw ya don't!" yelled Murphy again from across the bar "Are ya stuck over there Murph!" ask Connor "NO!" "I think he stuck over there." said Rome "Aye I believe so." said Connor Megan went over the to help him she stood behind him and pulled his hand as hard as she can and he came loose but Megan lost her footing and they tremble backwards with Murphy on top of Megan the others were quiet "..." was all that Meg can get out cuz she was so red in the face she thought she was going to die right there with to much blood in her face, Murphy was just the same has Megan "Sorry Meg." "N...ooooo Im sorry I lost me footing." by this time we were sitting there on the floor looking at each other, The three that was sitting in the chairs were still quiet and with their mouths open, well maybe not with Nicole she was smiling, Murphy was getting up from the floor but Megan dang him back down to the floor for a minute "What is it Meg?" "I ..." "Meg?" Murphy put both his hands on each side of her face and made her look at him "Ye have something on yer mind Meg?" "How do ya feel about me Murph?" His face went smooth it wasn't like before when they first saw each other it was a look of compassion "I care about ya a lot and I never stop thinking about ya when I was in Ireland ye was a'ways there with me I Love ya and don't forget it." Connor jaw drop deeper this time "Oh Murph!" Megan hugged him tightly to her and Murphy hugged her tightly to him, right when everything was getting better someone came dashing in "Oi we'll closed tonight!" said Doc "Oh sorry I didn't know ye was closed I was looking for someone can ya help?" "Sorry lad ya have a name for this lad?" "Ummm She gave it ta me 5 night ago say she'll help me with getting around boston." Megan frozed where she was on the floor Murphy was standing and walking towards the guys "What business do ya have with the Lass?" ask Murphy


End file.
